


梦中男

by Willowl



Category: Kamen Rider Build, Kamen Rider Wizard
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Magic and Science, dreamland - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowl/pseuds/Willowl
Summary: 物理学者和魔法使，他们相遇于一场梦境。
Relationships: Kiryuu Sento/Souma Haruto, Souma Haruto/Kiryuu Sento
Kudos: 3





	1. Who are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 出逢い。

“什么啊，到底什么啊。”

桐生战兔颇为不耐地胡乱摆了摆手，随口回答道：“就是那个啊——梦中男。”

“…哈？”万丈龙我皱皱鼻子，完全没有满意于这个回答，“听不懂。”

“天之声——谜之音——随便怎么说啦，”桐生战兔完全没有看他，专注地摆弄手里未制作完成的新装置，“反正就是一个在梦里和我说话的家伙。”

他的搭档嗤笑一声：“你不会是压力太大出现人格分裂症了吧？”

“筋肉バカ还知道这么复杂的词啊？”桐生战兔毫不犹豫地反驳道，逼的搭档瞪了瞪眼。

“喂，我好歹也上过学吧——”

“…我的第二人格才不会那么蠢。”

如果他真的是物理天才桐生战兔的第二人格的话，怎么自称是什么魔法使？明明听着像是个成年男性的声音，居然还相信魔法，有够幼稚的。

桐生战兔叹叹气，把搭档的嘟嘟哝哝和关于梦的回忆全部丢到脑后，专心搞自己的实验。

“魔法？”桐生战兔看着远方模糊的男性身影，不敢置信地睁大眼睛，“好歹你也成年了吧？魔法不存在这种事情，应该很早就了解到了吧？”

光凭对方的肢体动作他都能看出那份困惑，刚刚提到了魔法的男人似乎抬手挠了挠头。

“你进入到我的梦里，难道不是用了魔法吗？”他问道，语气十分认真。

知道对方也看不清自己的脸，桐生战兔干脆没好气地翻了个白眼：“谁进到谁的梦里啊。我可什么都没做。”

“诶……那难道说，是什么新的没被发现过的魔法吗…？”

桐生战兔耸耸肩，他实在不知道该怎么跟这种张口闭口都是魔法的人对话。

“都说了魔法真的不存在…”

对方远远地摇了摇头，十分平静缓和地回答道：“你可以不相信，但是现在站在你面前的我，就是活生生的魔法使噢。”

“说到底你的存在是不是真实的，现在也没办法保证吧？”桐生战兔反问，“梦境是人类科学最难以解释的事情，出现什么情况都不奇怪。”

“我这边还没开始说呢，难道不可能你才是我梦里的人吗？”

“我可以向自己自证存在就够了。”桐生战兔答道。

“我也是。”对方答道。

之后便是久久的沉默。

他们无法随意移动，或者说无论怎么移动视角都只能看见一片白色的背景下对方的模糊身影，因此被迫无可奈何地相互瞪视。根据桐生战兔在心中默默的读秒来看，他们居然硬生生这样僵持了大概两个小时。

“希望你明天不会再出现在我梦里。”

隐约感觉到自己即将醒来的桐生战兔这样对自称魔法使的男人说。

“拜拜啦。”对方回答。


	2. It's 2017 already.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 察觉。

“诶？！能进到晴人先生的梦里去？！”瞬平睁大双眼，手中力道一下没了轻重，捏得晴人呲牙咧嘴地喊他快放开。

“…到底是什么样的魔法使呢，居然拥有入梦的能力。”

“不是魔法使也说不定，”晴人好不容易松了口气，活动着肩膀回答，“他听起来完全不相信魔法的样子，还质疑我是否真的存在。”

“那家伙说什么啊，晴人先生当然是存在的吧！”瞬平忽然激动起来，“如果说晴人先生不存在的话，那现在正在和晴人先生说话的我也不存在！但是这是不可能的，因为……”

……所以说重点根本不是这里吧。

晴人向后仰躺在沙发靠背上，有些苦恼地想着昨晚的梦境。

或许，那其实就只是个不寻常的梦吧？

——或许不是。

当晚，与Phantom战斗了一天而疲惫地陷入沉睡后，他发现自己又出现在了那个白色的空间里头。

“…又是这里啊。”对方先开口了。

“又见面了。”晴人说。

不知道是不是他的错觉，但对方的影像似乎真的变清晰了一点，他都能隐约察觉到对方刚才说话时有点孩子气地皱了皱鼻子。

“这次……可以不提魔法的事情吗？”对面不情不愿地讲，“我真的不想再谈这个。”

“当然可以。”晴人回答，心下觉得有点好笑，忍不住略微弯弯唇。

对方停顿了两秒，接着犹豫道：“……你刚才是笑了吗？我这边看你的影像好像比昨天要清楚。”

“啊……这边也是，”晴人再次注意看了看对方的表情，“我还以为是错觉。”

“如果说在场的两个人都这么觉得的，那么是错觉的可能性应该很小了。这里毕竟也没有别的参照物可以参考。”对方认真分析道，“说不好这种趋势还会随时间推移更加明显……如果明天继续如此，那么也许再过一个月左右就可以完全看清楚。”

“不过，明天还会不会再看到你也是两说。”他补充一句。

“我觉得这种状况可能还会持续。”出于某种玄之又玄的直觉。

后半句话晴人并没有直接说出来，但对方明显猜到了。他模糊地瞧见对方闻言后挑高眉毛扁了扁嘴。

——真的有点像小孩子。

“如果真是这样，我们也许可以考虑以后在现实中接触看看，商讨一下这种情况有没有解决办法。”略微思考了一会儿，晴人十分谨慎地接着说道。

对方似乎有点迟疑。

“你是东都人吗？现在边境管制很严格的。”

“…东都？”

“日本地区的东都啊？难道说你不是日本人吗？明明说着日语？”

“不，的确是日本人来着。但是我只知道有京都，东都是…东京的别称吗？”

“东京…？等等，现在是公历什么年份？”对方惊讶得连尾音都控制不住地飘起来。

“公历2012年啊，平成年代。难不成你那边是江户吗？”这个玩笑开的有些僵硬，晴人觉得这个问题十分奇怪，但隐隐又有种微妙的预感。

“……这边是，2017年。”

“…………诶？！”

“ーー最悪だ。”


	3. Parallel World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 平行世界。

“战兔？为什么突然对日本史这么感兴趣了？”纱织端着咖啡路过战兔背后，无意中瞟见了桌上手提电脑的屏幕。

“啊，有一件需要确认的事……”战兔十分含糊地回答，再次在搜索框输入“平成年代大事件记录”，敲下回车键。

“…果然啊，跟那家伙的说辞对不上，”他卸力倒在靠背上仰头瞪着天花板，脚尖在地上随便踩踩，让转椅带着自己在地板上到处滑动，“就算除去潘多拉魔盒相关事件，其他的地方也有很多出入。”

“好麻烦啊——”

无人的地下实验室回荡着他懊恼的嘟囔声。

“已经五天了呢。”

“是啊。”

更加清晰的男性人影略略低头对着他挑起眉毛，仿佛在等战兔的下一句结论。

“在这件事上，你拿不出足以让我相信的证据，而我呢，也没有实质性的证据说这一切不可能发生，”战兔揉揉眉心，“毕竟更无法解释的事情早就已经发生过了。”

比如潘多拉魔盒和星云气体，他默默在心底补充一句。

“是指我们在梦境里见面的事吗？”对方点点头认同着，但很快又反问道，“不过，我好像也没有什么欺骗你的动机吧？”

“那可不好说。总而言之，在不暴露任何身份信息的前提下，现在暂且相信你好了。”战兔谨慎地回答。

“はいはい。”对方笑起来的样子有点漫不经心，让人觉得他好像没有在认真听。看不清眼神的情况下战兔确实有被这句貌似敷衍的回复打击到，莫名的挫败感涌上来。

他无可奈何地叹口气，重新试着找回先前的思路。

“真是这样的话，就只有一个理论可以解释了。”

对方看向他，眼神是隔着模糊雾气也能察觉到的专注明亮。

战兔忽然很想念自己实验室里的那块透明书写板，毕竟这一切要光用语言描述着实有点不便。

不过他可是天才，怎么会被这种事情难倒！

自我鼓励一番，战兔斗志满满地开始论述：“首先涉及到一些基础的量子力学知识，过于常识的东西提起来也没必要吧？好，那么我就直接跳过塌缩的部分……”

“……粗略的说明大概就到此为止了，以后有什么新的想法我再补充。”战兔呼出一口气，暗暗为自己条理分明简单易懂的讲解感到得意。

“——虽、虽然不太清楚，但是总之就是说平行世界对吧？”对方耐心听完了他的话，跟他对视半天后非常简洁地总结道。

“……也不完全对，毕竟平行世界的时间线按理说应该是同步的。”战兔沉默了半天才回答道。

——刚刚这家伙完全没有在听吧？

对方又笑起来：“这种太过高深的东西我不太懂啦，对不起，我只是普通的魔法使而已。”

魔法使根本就不普通啊，战兔腹诽，换个角度想想，坚持相信魔法存在的成年人也不普通。

再稍微想想，既然是平行世界，时间线也不一样，那么这种情况下魔法这样违背科学的存在也许是有那么一点可能真的出现的？

完全听不懂啊，除了平行世界四个字以外。

晴人注视着对方的眼睛走神，反正看不清楚的话对方也没办法分辨出自己有没有用上全部注意力。

那个，是叫卧蚕吗？今天才终于看清，真的好明显……

对方自信满满地讲完了，不出意料晴人还是完全没懂。但看着他这样雀跃地等待回应的表情，晴人真的没办法告诉对方他的努力并没有得到成效。

于是他笨拙地在对方察觉前给出了干瘪的评价——勉强用上他先前谈及的平行世界四个字。

对方肉眼可见地沮丧起来，晴人发现他真的很不会藏情绪，有什么都会直接表现在脸上，不知道是不是日常生活中就是这个样子。

“不过，你能懂这些东西真的很厉害啊。”他话锋一转，十分真心实意地称赞了这么一句。

“这才不算什么呢！”对方闻言略略抬起头，可以看出是在努力压着洋溢的骄傲，双眼却忍不住亮起来，“毕竟我可是天才物理学者キ——”

“…啊。”

刚刚是谁说到不暴露身份信息的？

“我刚刚什么也没有听见。”一片沉默中，晴人忽然平静地来了这么一句。

对方的瞪视闻声而至，他终于忍不住噗嗤笑了出来。


	4. Dream Land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They found out about this world a bit more.

虽然这个空间的作用机制他们没人能搞懂，但是有一件可以确定的事：随着时间经过，他们在这里能做的事情似乎也多了不少。

首当其冲的是视觉方面，比那个人当初预想的一个月时间要快得多，第一周过去后晴人就已经能够看清他的脸了。

之前的直觉果然很对，对方是不怎么会藏情绪的类型，不管是懊恼还是欣喜，几乎都会通过那双眼睛直接表述出来。高兴的时候眼睛里满是光，嘴角根本压不下去，不耐烦的时候会拒绝跟人对视，有的时候甚至还扁嘴皱鼻子。

……总的来说真的是像小孩子那样非常好懂，让因为跟完全不了解的人接触而感到些许紧张的晴人放松不少。

第三十个夜晚，刚进入空间的刹那两人都低低“诶”了一声。

“可以看到全身了…？”晴人低头看了一眼自己身上跟平日里没什么区别的打扮。

“还可以活动！”对方补充道，好奇地观察起自己的手掌，接着又张开五指按了按身上穿着的米色风衣，“触感好像也和现实中没什么差别……”

“真的啊……”晴人扯扯自己的围巾，熟悉的柔软感让他不由得安下心来。

“啊对了！可以活动的话要测量一下大概空间距离，首先基础的长宽高是多少呢…”

对方很快边嘟嘟囔囔边到处跑动起来，时不时扭头问晴人有没有感受到两人间的距离变化。晴人尽量回答着，看他伸长手臂努力跳起来去碰不知道是否存在的天花板。

“以任意一方为圆心，半径二十米吗…嗯嗯，倒是个不近不远的距离。高度的话目前跳起来也没有快触碰到的感觉，所以说至少有三米……”对方小声道，站在离晴人不远处紧皱着眉头开始沉思。

不愧是物理学者啊，晴人默默感叹。对方现在看起来不像是能被打扰的样子，于是他随便往地上一坐，检查起自己口袋里的东西。

钥匙和钱包这类普通的物品还在，但是睡前他明明记得把新拿到的戒指放在了左口袋里，这会儿却完全找不到。是太疲惫记错了？还是说魔法物品带不进来？

话说今天真是够累的啊，Phantom活动频繁，更过分的是他的砂糖甜甜圈又是只吃了一口就被匆匆放下了。

怎么每次都是这样啊，咬下第一口的瞬间被会各种事情打扰。好想吃一整个甜甜圈……

“——啊！！”对方忽然惊呼一声，吓得他猛地抬头。

“那个！怎么做到的？”对方半蹲下来和他平视，伸手指着他的右手，“不会是刚刚从口袋里掏出来的吧？”

……？

晴人低头，接着发现自己手边赫然出现了一个熟悉的甜甜圈袋子，他也惊呼一声，手指挑开袋口，里面果然是他今天早上只吃了一口的砂糖甜甜圈。

对方偏着脑袋朝里面看：“甜甜圈？怎么还咬了一口…？”

“这是我今天吃的甜甜圈来着。”他有些迟疑地解释道，“不是从口袋里掏出来的…说实话我也不知道为什么它会出现在这里。”

“唔…你刚刚有做出什么奇怪的举动吗？”对方眨着眼睛看他，好半天才不太情愿地补充了后一句，“……比如试着用了魔法之类的。”

“没有，我的魔法道具似乎带不进来，”晴人回答，“不过我刚刚确实有想到甜甜圈的事。”

“意思就是说…在这里可以具现化出物品吗？”对方眉毛一扬，黑瞳里漾起强烈的好奇。他站起来的瞬间那头顺直的中长发忽然自动翘起来一撮，看起来十分富有弹性。

接着晴人边久违的慢慢悠悠吃着甜甜圈边看对方尝试所谓的具现化。黑发的物理学者在空间里乱转，撑着下巴冥思苦想，于是他们面前空白一片的世界里先后凭空冒出了一块透明书写板和一张转椅。

“手提电脑…失败，瓶子…失败，驱动器…失败，毛绒兔子…成功。也就是说稍微复杂一点的东西就不行吗？”对方喃喃自语道，双手搂抱着刚刚具现出来的毛绒玩具坐在转椅上晃悠。

“我还以为这多出来的两个小时可以利用到实验时间里去呢……可恶。”

啊，头发垂下去了垂下去了，好神奇。晴人侧头观察他，愈发觉得物理学者真是与众不同。

“…话说回来，你那裤子算什么啊？”对方忽然开口，颇为嫌弃地瞟一眼坐在地上发呆的他，手里仍然捏着毛绒兔子。

“——哈？”晴人过了好几秒才反应过来，“怎么，看不起我的审美吗？”

“没有哦，”对方翘着唇角低头专注地戳戳兔子的耳朵，“反正也不是我穿。”

“喂，你倒是给我说清楚……”


	5. Another Kamen Rider？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你也是假面骑士？

〔晴兔〕梦中男（5）

“不不不，这样算起来的话应该是我比你大一岁才对。”

对于具现化功能和各自审美风格不同的新鲜期早已经过去，第三十五天的他们一个跨坐在转椅上一个歪靠在沙发上掰着手指十分认真地算三十以内的加减法。

“你看啊，”晴人冲他比划，“你在2017年是26岁，我2012年是22岁，到2017的时候就是27岁……”

“不不不，怎么能这样算啊？”对方环抱着椅背，下巴也压在靠背上，“现在我们在这个空间里时间应该同步，所以直接二十六减去二十二等于四，我比你大四岁。”

“不是按照公历纪年来算比较公平吗？”晴人抗议。

“说不定两个时空的公历元年不一样哦。”对方反驳道，话音未落他忽然挺起腰坐直，双眼略略睁大，好像想到了什么。

“对啊…如果某些大事件不一样的话很有可能最开始公历纪年实行的时间点就不同，这样一来平行世界的时间线不同步问题就可以解决了，但是科技发展速度那边……”

又来了。

晴人抬眼看他耳后翘起的那撮头发，手指在沙发扶手上轻快地跳跃。

对方忽地打了个响指，充满希翼的目光一下子朝他投射而来。晴人眼皮一跳，直觉会有什么不妙的事要发生。

“能不能…拜托你一件事？”对方用脚尖蹭着地面推动转椅靠近，双眼一瞬不瞬直直盯着他的眼睛，“很小很小的事！”

晴人下意识往后靠了靠，不过对方也无意与他过于接近，慢悠悠停在了半米远的位置。

“可以啊…大概？具体什么事？”他谨慎地问。

“拜托你白天的时候查一查那边跟物理学科相关的最新进展，晚上稍微告诉我一下，”对方笑得眼睛都弯起来，“啊对了对了，能有过去的大事历就更好了！”

“…等等，那岂不是要背下来很多东西？不行不行，绝对不行。”

“也没有很多啦，”对方果然扁了扁嘴，“连背一点文字都害怕，你的学生时期是怎么度过的啊？”

“我、在成为魔法使之前是职业足球运动员诶。”晴人的反驳脱口而出，半天才反应过来，“…不对，也不是说我念书很差啦！”

对方眉毛一扬，小声嘀咕一句什么。

“又是筋肉バカ吗…”

“喂，我好像听见了很失礼的形容词哦。”

“说起来魔法使不是要背咒语的吗？”对方不动声色地转移话题，趴在椅背上歪着脑袋看他，“背这么点东西而已，应该会很轻松吧？”

“我是用指环的魔法使，”晴人忽然想起瞬平总拿着的那本童书，略有点想笑，“咒语之类的完全不需要，变身也是用腰带和指环就好了。”

“再说，我白天也是很忙的啊？”不等对方回应，他接着往下解释，“魔法使可不是什么好差事，会经历很多麻烦的战斗哦。”

“……变身？”对方迷惑地眨眨眼睛，从刚刚的解释当中挑拣出在意的关键词语，“战斗？和谁？其他魔法使？到底是什么样的世界啊那边……”

“不是不是，大概来说魔法使很少，我的同伴就是其中一个，”晴人稍微坐正一些，摊开手进行说明，“这边的世界有着被称之为Gate的人类，如果让他们陷入绝望的话就会从心灵中产生名为Phantom的怪物，魔法使就是用腰带和指环变身后和这些家伙战斗、借此保护人类的存在。”

对方很长时间没有再说话，多半是觉得他在编故事蒙混过关吧。晴人叹气，努力在脑海里搜索别的话题来结束这段令人坐立不安的沉默。

对方的目光虚浮地固定在他身前不远处的空气上，缓缓开口。

“这样的话，大约就能解释为什么我们会有联系了，”他皱紧眉头，后齿一下下咬着颊肉，似乎在思索什么，“这边和你情况有点相似啊…”

“……诶？”这次换晴人迷惑地眨眼了，“你是说…？”


	6. Explain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 天才物理学家课堂开课了！演变成小学生吵架。

之后的第二个晚上战兔使用透明书写板进行了时长约为半小时的「～星云气体及潘多拉魔盒常识讲解～就算是万丈也能听懂（大概）ver.」。魔法使全程乖乖坐的很直在听，时不时煞有介事地点点头，似乎是懂了的样子。

——如果这样也听不懂的话就真的没救了，他边合上白板笔的盖子边想。

作为回应，对方也向他提供了自己那边有关“Phantom”、“Gate”以及……所谓“魔法”的情报。

尽管那些诸如“心灵世界”、“魔力潜能”之类的说辞在战兔听来跟天方夜谭有的一拼，但他仍十分努力地通过自我催眠“平行世界什么都有可能发生”来让自己接受一切。

“所以，我们两个的共通点就是所处的世界很危险、可以变身、会拯救他人……对吧？”

“在这以外肯定还有什么别的联系，”战兔咬着下唇在脑海中勾勒出个信息导图的大致轮廓，准备回到现实后在纸上总结出来，“但是目前来看这三点是最明了的。”

“从数学概率上讲，我们能像现在这样交流真的称得上是个奇迹。”他略回回神，不无感叹道。

“两个人相遇的奇迹吗…”对方十指交叉，手臂撑在扶手上颇为闲适地靠着，“我觉得这是一种「缘」也说不定。”

「缘」什么的…还用这么认真的语气…。

似曾相识的无力感涌上心头，战兔第一次真正领悟到“我们没办法交流因为不是一个世界的人”这句话的真正含义。

“哈哈，”他抽抽嘴角干笑一声，“不愧是魔法使呢。”

“这句话不是褒奖吧，我听出来了喂。”

“抱歉啊，尽管我是天才，但在关于裤子穿的很傻的家伙所说的特殊语言这方面上，我的确还有些许欠缺。”战兔十分谦虚地向他表示歉意。

“不要变的更失礼啊！！”对方大声抗议，“还有，我也不懂得穿不同色鞋子的人说的话！”

“说什么啊？！红色和蓝色可是Best Match的颜色！”

“之前说配对的关键要素是物质名称的是你对吧？说不定亮黄色和深粉色这种搭配也会是Best Match！”

——亮黄和深粉…？那不是章鱼电灯吗？！怎么他也能这么轻易猜中？可恶，运气好是筋肉バカ的特殊技能吗？

战兔一时间只能震惊地看着他，没想出来要怎么回应。对方似乎从他的表情中察觉了他的内心想法，呆呆地吐出一句“本気か”，随即又舒展眉毛飞快地转换表情。

“我说过的吧？”他高深莫测地淡淡一笑，“这就是魔法的力量。”

“刚刚，很震撼地说了‘真的吗’对吧？我听到了哦。”

“不，是你的错觉，”对方立刻回答，“那是‘マジック’。”

“狡辩真熟练啊，”战兔双手抱臂往椅背上一靠，“果然真实职业是诈欺师吧。”

“都说了——我这边世界是真的有魔法！！”

对方无奈中带着些气急败坏的样子让战兔莫名心情愉快。他很努力地憋笑，反而引得对面的魔法使边指着他问“什么啊你那表情”边先笑出了声。于是他也终于忍不住扑哧一声笑起来。

异世界的魔法使和物理学家在幼稚而毫无营养的小学生吵架后莫名其妙地在各自座位上笑得停不下来。


	7. Wall Between Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他也会消失吗？

〔晴兔〕梦中男（7）

晴人注意到最近对方脸上贴着OK绷和他打招呼的频率和以往相比大幅增加。

偶尔以短袖形象出现时，露出来的手臂上也总有几块淤青泛着可怖的紫黑色，在白皙的皮肤上分外刺眼。

他踌躇着问及后对方只简单回答：“最近Smash比较凶暴。”

“话说回来，这里出现的形象大概是我入睡前四五个小时的样子吧，”对方伸手按了按手腕下方的一处淤伤，顿时疼得脸皱成一团，“睡前这儿差不多已经消肿了的，可恶，痛感未免过分真实了吧……”

晴人靠在一边听他小声嘟哝，双眼却忍不住去看对方略显单薄的侧影。肩膀勉强撑起衣料，由于瘦削而显得衣物下好像一片空荡，黑发贴在后颈上莫名有种病态的苍白感。

他暗自思考对方平常会不会因为专注研究而忘记吃饭，琢磨了半天发现可能性极大。但是按理说对方身边应当也有照顾他的人存在的吧？上次聊到下午茶的时候他是不是提到他住在什么咖啡馆来着……

“你在考虑什么？”

他一抬头，对方扬起眉毛十分好奇地看着这边，右脸颌下贴着的OK绷翘起一小半，露出先前被遮盖住的擦伤痕迹，是令人不适的暗红。

晴人下意识伸出手想要替他抚平，对方不知道是忘记了动作还是不知道他想要干什么，呆呆地一动没动。

很轻很轻但十分明确的“咚”地一声，他伸出的那只手被挡在了半空中。

两人同时发出疑惑的鼻音，眼神瞟上他的左手。晴人张开手掌拍了拍本该是空气的那片区域，又贴着无形的阻挡上下滑动两下，终于确定下来：

他们两个之间似乎存在着一层透明而坚硬的壁障。

认识到这一点后对方十分震惊地后退了小半步，他掌心触及的那片壁障忽然随之消去，仿佛刚刚的一切都是错觉。

随即对方伸手向他肩膀探来，晴人下意识站直了些，两人一同看着那只手在即将触及他外套的地方被迫停顿。

对方沿着触及的壁障抚摸过去，似乎是想要看看这东西的面积有多大。指尖压在壁障上缓缓挪动着在他鼻尖处不远停下，那五指和掌心离他极近，但被压平的指腹明明确确告诉晴人他们之间有着看不见却坚硬无比的东西，阻隔了另一个人的气息和温度。

透过虚覆在自己脸上的手指指缝间他看见对方也在愣神，沉默对视中他伸出手，以指节轻轻在对方掌心处叩了叩。

对方倏忽缩回手，略有些不自然地转移开目光。

“……以前，没发现过这个呢。”对方终于开口道。

“的确。”晴人简短回答。

似乎在今天之前他们真的完全没有想过去真正接触到对方，直到晴人向他伸出那只手——

接着这个想法在实现以前就被残忍地宣告破灭。

发觉自己能接收到的对方只是影像和声音这类相较之下显得虚幻遥远的部分后，战兔莫名地烦躁不安。

他习惯于用手拿着道具来感受质地，习惯于脚踏实地的计算和制作后看到数据模型变成可以触摸的实物，甚至练就了单靠触觉就能分辨Bottle的绝技。

说是实践物理学者的职业病也好，是他个人的习惯也好，但桐生战兔确实十分依赖于触觉来确认任何事物确实存在。

可那次他伸出手之后什么都没有，除了玻璃质感而无形的硬壁之外，什么也没有。

那壁障阻挡了对方呼吸的热气，指尖触及的只有一片冰凉。说来有些肉麻，但是对方透过他的指缝看向他的时候，战兔着实很希望能感觉到睫毛扫过他的掌心。

可是没有。

指腹反馈而来的还是冰冷和坚硬，他不能用最信赖的方式去确认对方的存在。

他会忽然消失吗？就像自己的过去一样？


	8. Comfort and Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 間に合うよ、君の名前。

〔晴兔〕梦中男（8）

战兔本以为自己今晚已无法再入睡，但最终还是趴在实验台上渐渐失去了意识。

难不成两个平行世界这份联系的代价是他再也不能通宵搞研究了？他干脆坐在地上发散地想着。

“叩叩”两声，战兔扭过头，对方正蹲在他身侧很近处，颈上银色吊坠随着前倾身体的动作一摇一晃。

“在烦恼什么？”

没什么。

他本想这样回答的，但对方明显比他开口更快。

“别说没什么，”对方用食指遥遥点了点他紧蹙的眉，“希望的魔法使对于人的情绪可是很敏感的。”

……什么啊。

“……啊，确实有烦恼呢，”战兔故作忧愁地叹息，“每天晚上我的梦里都会有个自称是魔法使的家伙闯进来，怎么办才好？”

说完之后他忍不住自己先抿唇笑了笑。

可好几秒过去了，预料之中对方气呼呼的反驳也没有到来，战兔悄悄瞥过去一眼，映入眼帘的是沉着的微笑面庞。

这家伙…上高中的时候肯定很受欢迎吧。他莫名想着。

“这是好事哦。你可以把心中的事倾诉出来了，”对方收回手指，面对战兔盘腿坐下，“虽然他想出的办法未必有天才那么有用，但倾听还是蛮擅长的。”

战兔沉默，在他平静的目光下渐渐放松肩膀，左手无意识地捏着风衣领子来回摩挲。

“他会懂吗？”战兔追问道，“他和我不是一个世界的人哦。”

对方展颜一笑：“他会努力的吧。而且…不是有‘旁观者清’这么一句话嘛。”

对面的关心和担忧就算仅凭影像和声音也能很好地传达过来，战兔无可奈何地叹口气，心底被暖意充涨得微酸。

“……之前有和你说过我失忆之后住在咖啡店的事对吧，”他深呼吸，最终保持平静声线开口，“那个带我回来的咖啡店店长，身份没有那么简单…”

战兔说到这里哽了一下，对方用安抚的目光看着他，不发一言，直到他再次平复好心情。

Evoluto的事说起来又要牵扯到一部分关于潘多拉魔盒和外星生命体的知识，战兔不大确定这部分对方听懂了没，但是他的确像自己说的那样很努力地在理解战兔的烦恼。

“欺骗啊…”对方边皱眉思考边生疏地试着说安慰的话，“对于失忆的你来说这的确是……”

“…重大冲击。”战兔接道。

“对，我确实想说这个来着。”对方略有些不好意思地笑了，随即又恢复认真的表情，“不过，现在你身边的心灵支柱不只有他一个人，对吧？”

“…那家伙人类拟态的女儿…那个叫美空的女孩子，是个好孩子吧？还有你之前有抱怨过的万丈，虽然你总是说他是筋肉バカ，但听起来也还是很可靠的人。”他掰着手指数，“就像是玩叠积木，从底下抽出一根来也不会让整个房子倒塌这样。”

“这个主要还是要看房子的受力结构。”战兔忍不住插嘴。

“这种时候不要犯职业病啊你这家伙！”对方佯怒道，伸手在两人胡乱挥了挥。战兔忍不住笑出来一声，摆摆手示意他继续，但对方好半天都没再说话。

他有些迷惑地抬头，只看到对方咬着唇一脸纠结。

“……可恶啊，思路都被打断了！”

战兔终于忍不住开始大笑，就着坐在地上的姿势十分没形象地笑得向后仰倒。

“不准笑啊，”对方不满地敲击着壁障，“喂，我可是好不容易才想出来的鼓舞人心的话哦？倒是给我拿出点尊重来啊！”

战兔反而笑得更欢，甚至连眼泪都笑出来了。对方翘着唇角装模作样地叹气，双眼弯出温和的弧度。

等到他好不容易收住笑意时，差不多也是梦境要结束的时间了。

很久没有这么畅快地大笑过了，战兔平躺在地上望着空白的天花板，觉得浑身都轻松不少。

魔法使什么的…还是有点用处的嘛。

“说起来，到现在还没问，”战兔忽然道，慢慢扭头让侧脸贴在地上，“名字的事。”

“晴人，操真晴人，”对面盘腿坐着的魔法使很快回答，“叫晴人就好。”

操真晴人…吗。等等要去调查一下。

“你呢？”晴人打断他的思绪，开口问道，“既然问了别人的名字，那也要说说自己的吧？”

“桐生戦兎。”

“…戦闘？战斗的意思？”

“不是，”战兔犹豫了半秒，“那个「ト」是……动物。”

“诶——”晴人有些惊讶地睁大眼睛，扬着眉毛上下打量他一番后又忽然轻笑出声。

“不知道为什么，但感觉这名字很合适呢。”

“？！什么意思啊你这家伙！”战兔瞪他一眼。这家伙绝对是察觉到梦境即将结束才敢这么肆无忌惮说话的。

“什——么也没有哦！”

在渐渐虚幻的视野里，对方仍旧笑得像刚完成了恶作剧的小孩子，战兔扁扁嘴，恶狠狠地让他等着。

“你也是啊，很合适，”最后一秒时，战兔忽然想都没想地说道，“像晴空一样的人。”

对方一愣，还未来得及说什么，两人间的联系就已切断。

战兔从实验台上猛地抬起头，手臂被自己压的发麻，侧脸上也满是衣褶的印痕。

“…真是的，”他伸手快速搓了搓发红的脸颊，“刚刚说了什么啊……”


	9. Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他甘心做个旁观者吗？

〔晴兔〕梦中男（9）

晴人缓缓睁开眼睛，目光挂在天花板的吊扇上发愣。

一夜无梦。

对于普通人来说应该再正常不过了。

但对指环魔法使操真晴人来说，这是完全意料之外的事件。

宛如极端疲累后的深眠一样一眨眼就到清晨，没有睡前模模糊糊的思绪，没有梦，没有梦里应该出现的那个人。

异世界的假面骑士——或者说按照他自我介绍的那样，是『天才物理学者桐生战兔』。

穿着米色风衣和带帽卫衣，戴着每天都不重样的颈巾，激动的时候头发会忽然翘起来一撮，一旦被惹恼就瞪大眼睛真的很像是兔子的26岁男性。

特征鲜明设定详细到他真的没办法自我说服这一切都是自己的空想。

这样特殊的人，现在忽然从他的生活中消失了。

不仅如此，这更像是他们之间的联系消失的同时，『桐生战兔』在他的世界上所出现过的任何一丁点痕迹都被抹消了个完全。晴人清楚地记得自己曾和瞬平在面影馆讨论过所谓“能入梦的魔法使”，但现在他问起时对方却回答完全不记得，当时在场的仁藤和阿历也表示毫无印象。

唯一留存下来的只有他那十分清晰的记忆，两三个月来每一次见面的情景都历历在目。对方微笑的唇角也好，恼怒时的目光也好，思考时无意识抚摸下巴和轻按下唇的动作也好，无需努力思索就能回忆起来。

“这不就是恋爱了嘛！”

晴人接过砂糖甜甜圈的手一抖，差点掉到地上。

“对对，完全是恋爱啦！”

“晴人君也会这样对人日思夜想呢！”

“真少见哦——”

“真少见诶——”

甜甜圈车的店长和店员一唱一和地给他刚刚随口讲述的状况下了定论，噎得晴人举着甜甜圈放在嘴边不知道先咬一口还是先做出些反驳。

“而且还是什么梦里的人，好奇怪。”刚刚结束日常工作的凛子坐在他对面，咬着冷饮吸管分析道，“难不成是Phantom那边搞出的什么用来扰乱你心神的阴谋？”

“那种事不可能的，”晴人想都没想地反驳，“而且战兔是真实的人……我确信。”后半句话他的声音渐渐变弱，似乎也察觉了这样轻易相信虚幻记忆的自己很没说服力。

“桐生战兔这个名字还蛮特别的，不如明天我稍微查查看？”凛子提议着。

“……那就拜托你了。”晴人略略低头感谢道，他有预感任何普通意义上的搜寻恐怕都是徒劳，但试试总没坏处。

第七天的晚上他忽然睁开眼睛，面前是一片熟悉的空白。

回来了！果然那不是一厢情愿的幻想！

这么说的话……

晴人转过头，近乎迫切地用目光搜寻那个人的身影。

“战兔！！”

弓着腰半跪在地上的人听见他的呼唤后浑身一颤，极缓慢地抬头看过来。

“……晴人…”他喃喃道，“真的是你…？”

晴人已经冲到了他面前，跪坐下来伸手死死按在壁障上，恨不得立马打碎这层碍事的东西。

“是我没错，”他连忙打量一番，发现对方裸露在外的皮肤上添了不少没好全的伤疤，“……这一个星期你那边到底发生了什么啊？”

“……一星期？”战兔似乎还没有完全缓过神，他的目光并没有聚焦在晴人身上，而是涣散着乱飘，“这边已经、两个月了。”

他忽然又想起了什么不好的回忆一样猛地低下头，双臂抱紧自己的肩膀。

晴人心头一紧，拍击着壁障试图让对方转移注意力到自己身上。

“你遇到什么事了？战兔！喂！看着我！”

“…噩梦。”

对方似乎还未完全恢复理智，声音很低很低，晴人要很仔细才能听清他那语无伦次的破碎句子。

“没有你的梦。”

“很可怕。”

“你不在。”

“我是…引发一切的恶魔啊……”

他似乎终于找回了逻辑思维能力，却更加痛苦地把脸埋进了双手中。

“……振作一点，”晴人尽可能让自己的声音听起来沉稳些，“战兔，告诉我到底发生了什么。”

萎靡的天才物理学者用衣袖抹了抹脸让自己看起来没那么狼狈不堪，接着才缓缓坐正。

白天时亟待处理的其他事务比他一人的情绪要重要得多，没有时间痛苦发泄。而这表露不出的崩溃感在夜晚终于彻底爆发出来，小半个月以来接连不断的噩梦让他精疲力竭。更何况此时又久违地看到了晴人这张脸……控制不住的委屈和迷茫在一瞬膨胀开来如海胆一般刺透心脏，战兔睁大眼睛把泪水忍回眼眶，长长吐出一口气。

——最悪だ。

居然让那家伙看到了这么狼狈的样子。

比上次更棘手。

听完叙述的晴人单手握拳捶在壁障上，脸色略带阴郁。

战兔对自我的认知和对希望、正义的憧憬他再清楚不过，而如今一切都被推翻打乱，正义的英雄和作为罪魁祸首的恶魔熔化混合后凝成什么都不是的易碎雕像，颤颤巍巍地立在悬崖边上，摇摇欲坠。被紧裹于其中无法动弹的那个名为桐生战兔的灵魂堪堪存活了不到五年就面临破灭，如今正颤抖着与他对视，而他们之间相隔一层无法逾越的可悲壁障。

“……战兔。”

他念着对方的名字，跟那双疲惫却平静的眼睛对上，一切话语都哽在喉间。

“没事了，”战兔摇了摇头，“别绞尽脑汁想什么安慰的话了，蠢死了。”

“我好歹也是假面骑士，怎么会那么容易就崩溃啊？”他扯开一个略显僵硬的笑容，“你接触不到这边的世界，能听我说话就不错了，别过于勉强自己。”

“说到底我们还是两个世界的人，需要拯救的对象也不是彼此……”刚出口他似乎又察觉到这句话显得很决绝，连忙又加上后半句，“能知道还有人和自己一样战斗着，对我来说这样已经足够了。”

“無理しないで。”他说着，慌乱和迷茫已经从眼瞳中完全褪去。

但是甘心吗？就这样做一个旁观者，用苍白无力的语言和虚幻的影像聊以慰藉

再度迎来清晨的阳光时，晴人自问自答。

不甘心。

既然魔法这么神奇，那么有没有可以穿越平行世界的魔法存在？

他想一定有的。


	10. The Last Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 最後の希望。

〔晴兔〕梦中男（10）

很久之后晴人再次回忆他们还只能在梦中相见的那段往事，觉得战兔真是在短时间内经历了太多转折。

他们之间互为精神支柱的关系就是在这些转折当中渐渐变质出了另一些更具独占意味的情绪。

不知道战兔那边的情况是怎样，但他是在砸破壁障的那天晚上真正察觉到的——

——察觉到…自己究竟对这个出现在梦里的同性抱着什么样的感情。

晴人第一次真正“看”到壁障的存在。

眼前两米之后是一片犹如深渊的厚重黑雾，浓稠的黑暗蔓延着，在他身前不远处翻涌、张牙舞爪，然而不能寸进。

他迈出一步。

他知道战兔在这里面。

“…不能再战斗了……”

“……战兔，听着。”他轻轻呼唤，侧耳听着雾中传来的微弱低语。

“我会救你出来……从绝望里。”

希望的魔法师做出承诺，接着深吸一口气，狠狠一拳砸在这层坚硬的壁障上。

这方法一点魔法含量都没有，甚至看上去蠢得要命，但的确是目前唯一可实行的办法。

清脆的碎裂声在他坚持不懈的第十拳后响起，蜘蛛丝般的裂纹在一瞬间蔓延，向四周扩散开来。

第一片碎片滑落，在砸到地面之前化作轻盈的光点。

浓稠的黑暗从缝隙中倾泻而出，像是从布袋中钻出的毒蛇，好奇而谨慎地在仍是洁白的这边试探。已经龟裂的壁障不堪重负，在黑雾压迫下完全碎开。纯粹的黑色终于得到解放一般猖狂地吞尽逸散光点，沉甸甸地向他压来，将他淹没入令人窒息的绝望中。

琐琐碎碎的低语声刹那间冲入听觉，他大脑嗡的一声，只觉得一阵头晕目眩。那声音仿佛是许多辨不清性别年龄的人在他耳边说话，晴人只能勉强分辨出断断续续的词句。

“虚假的英雄。”

“你杀了人。”

“什么正义的英雄啊？”

“那是一条生命。”

“不是说不会失控的吗？”

“你是…凶手。”

“青羽！！”

“手上沾着鲜血的战斗兵器。”

“为什么做出这种事？”

晴人呼喊对方的名字，可这声音也被黑暗压制。

“ハ、ルト……”

微弱但十分清晰的声音穿透一切噪音从左方传来，晴人猛地一转头，半弯下腰摸索着向声音传来的方向前进。

“你在这里吗？战兔！回答我！”

他摸到了一片衣角，接着是冰冷的手指。

与此同时，黑暗更加猖狂地试图从口鼻漫入，堵塞住他的呼吸。晴人咬牙屏气，干脆一伸手摸索到对方的肩膀，把他整个按进自己怀里。

那身躯如他所想瘦削得要命，隔着单薄风衣触到的肩胛骨隐隐硌着手心，让他心底发酸。

对方断线木偶似的毫无反应，只有身体不自然的小幅度颤抖透露出几丝生气。

“战兔……”晴人想说点什么，但稠密的黑色雾气压迫着喉咙，他几乎是贴在对方耳畔，努力振动声带将自己的声音传递过去。

“……这里。”

他单膝跪地坚定地支撑住对方的上半身，低声从喉间挤出破碎的短句，一遍又一遍。张合的唇瓣时不时碰触到对方耳廓，但他已无暇顾及。

“我在、这里。”

一只手有些犹豫地碰上他后背，缓缓收拢，捏紧他的外套。

晴人忽然发现窒息感减轻不少，黑雾似乎正在不甘地回缩。他不再说话，紧了紧双臂继续以此向对方宣示自己的存在。

黑暗褪去的速度没有到电光石火的地步，却也十分快速。雾气以战兔为中心回缩，在晴人的视野范围内形成一个小小的漩涡，最终凝成个细密的黑色球体。

那球体旋转着渐渐凝实，接着从中心透出点点靛蓝色。靛蓝散发着骄傲的光芒开始扩散，直至包裹住整个圆球，最终缓缓向他摊开的手掌悬浮而来。

圆球挨到他指尖的一瞬，从接触的地方向球内忽然窜出一抹闪电般的红色纹路。球体开始瓦解，最终躺在他手心的只是一枚戒指。

就像晴人先前进入心灵世界打败Phantom之后会出现的戒指。

这枚戒指上的宝石是通透的深蓝色，中间盘曲着几缕亮红。明明两者是对比色，宝石整体却显得十分和谐，带着种奇妙的活泼感，让晴人想起对方自得的笑容。

那么接下来，要给战兔…戴上这枚戒指吗？

他忽然觉得胸腔中心脏重重一震。

他们结束了那个长得过分的拥抱后，战兔又缩起来，双手环抱住膝盖，眼睛空洞地看着前方，似乎还沉浸在情绪中。

晴人已经在心中预演了很久，直到两小时的时限快要结束时才深呼吸换上一副轻松的表情。

“那么，现在要表演魔法了。”他轻轻捧起战兔搭在膝上的左手，“我最得意的魔法，好好看着哦——”

他右手一翻，将掌心显现的指环递到战兔面前。

“这块宝石是从战兔的眼泪中诞生的。”

战兔抿唇，垂眸看着那块靛蓝色中夹杂亮红的宝石，不发一言。

“但是这也是希望的象征，”晴人温和道，单手捏着指环稍微转动，“我用魔法把战兔的痛苦和悲伤锁在了里面。”

“所以说，现在战兔的心里已经没有绝望存在了。”

战兔仍湿的睫毛微微颤动，很慢很慢地抬眼去看他，眼圈周围的淡红还没完全消退。

“约定好了，”晴人冲他笑笑，装作随意地挑起对方的无名指，将指环套上后再坚定地说出那句咒文般的话语。

“我、会成为战兔最后的希望。”

战兔忽而把脸埋进臂弯里，好半天没有出声。

“……好逊。”

直到晴人紧张起来他才又开口，声音闷闷的。

晴人心下松了口气，又故意道：“你如果不要的话…我就取下来好了。”

对方飞快地收拢手指以免他真的动手去取，顺带将晴人托在他手下的指尖也小心翼翼地包裹进掌中，轻轻捏了一下。

晴人一愣，略微冰凉的指尖在对方掌心的温度下渐渐暖热，热度一路蔓延全身，让他不由自主地微笑起来。他也收紧手指，拇指指腹在宝石光滑的表面摩挲。

“真的非常感谢。”在即将结束梦境前，战兔看着他的眼睛，非常认真地道谢。

晴人回以魔法使应该有的潇洒一笑。

“这个指环是送给我了吧？可以拆开研究吗？”

“不行！！不许胡来！！！”


	11. Relationship/Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 告白。

〔晴兔〕梦中男（11）  
*让我们直接开始告白吧嗯嗯（…）

……诶。

操真晴人，22岁，DT，刚刚意识到，自己好像完成了某项不得了的成就。

本成就和脱离DT无关，他想事先声明这一点，但是仔细琢磨一下理论上来说好像又跟脱离DT有点关系。

……呸，没有关系，不要多想。他警告自己。

接下来的十几分钟，晴人开始望着天花板在脑内重演梦境，自我复刻记忆。

——说来这算是主动地、有意识地去记住跟战兔有关的梦吗？可是他自从开始认识对方的第一个月后就经常在醒来以后看着天花板回忆梦境了。

如果这能称得上是隐约有特殊感情倾向的苗头的话……

那么也就是说，有了充足的时间依据来证明，他昨晚（或者说刚刚）的告白发言不是什么热血上头一时冲动的失言了吧？

趁闹钟没响起前，他决定再复盘一遍梦中最后那一分钟。

“跟平行世界的人做恋人什么的……哈。”战兔垂着头没看他，若无其事地转着无名指上那枚闪烁红蓝两色光芒的戒指，声调近似于嗤笑。

“真的是，笨蛋才会做的事啊。”

晴人心底蓦地一沉，离今晚的两小时结束还有十数秒，现在再说什么“刚刚是开玩笑啦”之类拙劣的掩饰已经晚了，不仅没有解释的时间，还会让自己显得更窘迫难堪。

他单手插在口袋里，另一只手下意识摸上后脑勺，十分不自在地拨弄自己棕褐色的发尾。

要是刚刚没说那句话就好了，有什么魔法能消除记忆吗？隔着平行世界也能奏效那种？

这算什么废犬想法啊……

他的视线在对方黑色的发旋周围四处打转。那次打破屏障之后的某一天，晴人曾在两人打闹时偷偷趁机伸手揉过那看上去顺直乖巧的黑发。发丝好像不如想象般柔软？当时心脏跳动的鼓噪让他触觉有点麻木。

“时间快到了吧？”

异世界的物理学者抬起头，和正在胡思乱想的魔法使道别，神情就和往常没什么两样，仿佛刚刚的对话从未存在过。

“明天见啦，”战兔忽然略促狭地一笑，食指中指并齐在额前，接着轻轻挥到远处。

他拉长声音，一字一字地念出后半句，眉毛高高扬起，双眼填满说不清道不明的光芒，似乎藏着些按捺不住的古怪笑意。

“——「天才の彼氏さん」よ。”

随即他双手插进风衣口袋里，飞快地扭过身背对着晴人迈出一步，就这么忽然地消失在他面前。飘起的米黄色衣角在他渐渐模糊的视野里划出道彩虹般完美的弧度。

什么啊，结果还是答应了吧。

顺带还故意整了他一下，真是幼稚得很。

晴人抱怨着，嘴角却忍不住往上翘。这次回忆让他想起了之前没注意到的细节，飞快扭过身的物理学者耳朵尖泛着红，好像也没有表现出来的那样余裕满满。

好，那趁闹铃响起还有十分钟，再想想有没有什么细节遗漏。

魔法使盖着被子对天花板露出傻笑，全然就是告白信被给了肯定回复的高中男生。


	12. Wizard World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “你是不是以为自己还没睡醒啊？”

〔晴兔〕梦中男（12）

“新的…Phantom！！”

“……诶？”

桐生战兔，26岁，天才物理学家，第一次被冠以如此称呼。

这一天的开头本来还是十分正常的，战兔在工作台前进行日常研究，不知道为什么能带到现实世界的那枚戒指牢牢呆在他手指上。

早上刚醒来那一会儿他就试过了，完全取不下来，如果真的用劲去拔也只是单纯的弄痛手指罢了，到底是魔法还是强力胶水啊？

新发明捣鼓出雏形后他才站起来伸了个懒腰，百无聊赖地对着光看了一眼戒指上过于硕大的宝石。

这蓝色搭配红色，不就是兔坦的颜——

——等等，那缕红色去哪儿了？

战兔惊恐地察觉这枚戒指在发热，宝石中那一缕闪电般的红色渐渐淡化消失，最终只剩一片靛蓝色。

听到谜一样不知道从哪儿冒出来的“Connect, please”声音之后的下一秒，他出现在了室外。

两秒后，还没弄清楚状况的战兔下意识扶住身旁某位要倒下的青年，并顺便低头瞟了一眼这人的脸。

……这不是操真晴人吗。

……操真晴人？

在他开始扯着领子质问昏迷过去的对方这究竟是怎么一回事之前，周围凑上来的似乎是魔法使同伴的几个人已经迅速认定凭空冒出来的桐生战兔是危险对象了。

“不是，那个，”他急中生智抬起左手亮出那枚特征明显的戒指，“看，我也是被这家伙帮助过的人啊？和你们一样的。”

那位女性刑警——晴人好像提到过，是叫做凛子吧——带着满眼的不信任和警惕，毫不留情地嗤笑了一声：“麻烦你装也要装的像一点，晴人さん每次送出去的戒指都是戴在别人中指上的噢！”

……哈？

被半强制性押送到面影馆楼上晴人房间的桐生战兔咬牙切齿地盯着昏过去的魔法使，目露凶光。

这家伙，故意给他戴在无名指上的吗？

一旁负责看管可疑人物桐生战兔的奈良瞬平注意到他的眼神后忍不住抖了抖，心中戒备更甚。

他一个普普通通的学徒可没办法面对有这么可怕眼神的可疑人物啊！怎么办…要不要叫仁藤先生过来？

所幸晴人昏迷的时间不久，很快就有了苏醒的迹象。战兔先注意到他隐约颤抖着的睫毛，直接抬头叫那边坐立不安的瞬平出去喊人。

奈良瞬平猛地一个机灵，慌忙站起来如释重负地逃离这个房间，看的战兔莫名其妙地皱了皱眉。

刚醒过来的晴人还没有平时在梦里那么清醒，他缓缓睁开眼，视线挪到坐在床边的战兔身上，第一反应是居然是忍不住开始微笑。

战兔真想拍拍他脑袋让他醒醒，但是某种恶作剧的直觉让他按捺住了躁动的手，只是面无表情地看着晴人。

“我说你啊，”他开口，仍然皱着眉头，伸手戳了戳对方脸颊上的擦伤，“怎么把自己搞成这个样子的？”

魔法使叹了口气，抬起手把他戳在自己脸上的手指拢进掌心，顺势一点一点蹭到对方大腿上，就就算这个姿势让窗外阳光照得他忍不住眯眼也没有罢休的意思。

“我应该是被袭击之后失去了魔力之类的，”他仰着头去看战兔，扯过对方的手指去看那枚戒指，颇感满意地自己点了点头，一脑袋浅褐色发丝在对方腿上蹭得乱七八糟。

“…然后就陷入了昏迷状态吧，可恶，不快点醒来的话……”

很好，这家伙果然以为现在还是梦里的世界。

战兔在心底里轻哼一声，用空出来的那只手捏着晴人的脸无情地扯了扯。

“你还要在我……躺多久？”他还是觉得直接描述他们现在的姿势有点难为情，迅速不动声色地把地点状词囫囵过去，略略弯下腰跟晴人脸对脸。

魔法使露出一个看起来就让人想打的笑容，握着他的手往自己眼睛上搁，试图去挡窗外直射而来的太阳光。

“我可是天才的男朋友欸，”晴人连尾音都是飘的，“想躺多久躺多久，你有意见吗？”

“……。”

“你自我介绍一下，你是不是天才啊？”没有得到回应的他反而还来了劲，拨弄着战兔的手掌露出一只眼睛去看对方的表情。

“…快闭嘴吧！”天才物理学家忍无可忍地抬起一只手去按他那张喋喋不休的嘴，另一只手还仍乖乖放在原处给人挡阳光。

“所以你就把晴人和那个不知道什么身份的家伙单独留在了一个房间里？！”凛子难以置信地看着眼前心虚不已的瞬平，“要是那个可疑人物对晴人做了什么怎么办啊？也太危险了吧！”

“先别说这个了，”仁藤攻介从沙发扶手上一跃而起就往楼上冲，“救人要紧啊！！”

他们在奈良瞬平的道歉声中撞开房间门，那一声巨响吓得战兔猛地直起腰，原先半躺着的晴人也立刻扭过头来。

情急之下战兔一巴掌拍在魔法使脸上把他推开，同时抬脚在床柱上一踩把两人距离拉到两米开外。莫名其妙被打到脸的晴人当下并没有计较，他脑袋靠了个空，仰在床边倒着看向门口的同伴们，表情愣的可以。

虽然战兔的反应速度够快，但门口众人面庞上的惊恐仍然说明刚刚他一切的掩饰都是徒劳。

“……等等，你们、你们怎么在这里啊？？”晴人一个翻身坐起来，先行打破沉默，似乎试图以质问转移所有人的注意。

“这里是面影馆啊？”对面的奈良瞬平回应道。

得到回答的魔法使猛然转头看向在椅子上翘着腿坐得颇为自在的天才物理学者，食指颤抖地指着对方却因为过于震惊说不出话。

桐生战兔安然坐着，慢条斯理整了整刚刚被压皱的衣角，冲他露出礼貌的笑容。

“你是不是…以为自己还没睡醒啊？”

操真晴人转头环顾四周，又抬眼看了看战兔，十分怀疑自己真的还在梦里。


	13. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 平行世界人的体温是否相同呢？

〔晴兔〕梦中男（13）

“男、男朋友……晴人的？！”

启程寻找阿历的路上操真晴人实在是顶不住大家好奇的目光，只得把梦里世界的事情简单解释了一番。

一旁的桐生战兔罕见地什么也没说，其他人向他投来目光之时也只是微抬下颌满脸平静。

只有操真晴人能从他频繁玩自己发尾的小动作中察觉出那份紧张。

……什么啊这是，高中生情侣见家长吗？

他不禁觉得好笑，拉过对方的手轻轻捏捏他掌心。

桐生战兔象征性地挣扎了半秒左右。

  
“那个，你的腰带…在这个世界可以正常使用吗？”

正在思索这次用哪个瓶子好的桐生战兔扭头投来不可置信的目光。

“这个世界的地球不是绕着太阳转吗？g值不是约等于9.80m/s²吗？普朗克常量不是约等于6.6260755(40)×10-34J·s吗？”

“……我不知道你在说什么，但是高中时学过重力加速度好像是10的样子。”

“10m/s²，”桐生战兔纠正，从口袋里掏出个类似于汽水罐的瓶子，轻轻晃了晃，“只要宇宙的基本物理法则不出现问题，我的发明就不会有任何意外。”

“さあ、実験を始めようか。”

有了另一位假面骑士的帮助，战斗局势肉眼可见的一边倒。力量源自星云气体的攻击对Phantom造成的伤害虽然没有魔法那么立竿见影，但也十分可观。

回归的阿历被众人围住安慰，桐生战兔立在不远处看着这一幕，微微眯起眼露出笑容。

操真晴人似有所感，忽然转头看向对方。物理学者的身后是昏暗的天色和灰白河滩，傍晚的风还是颇凉的，直吹得他发丝凌乱。

“我应该快要走了。”桐生战兔没有抬头去看向他走来的魔法使，双手插在风衣口袋里。

“也是啊。”操真晴人叹了一声，在他身侧站定。

“还没来得及了解你们所谓的魔法究竟是一种什么力量呢。”桐生战兔皱皱眉，左手平伸把指间套着的指环亮了出来。

“虽然没必要问但是，”物理学者慢慢悠悠道，“戴在这个位置…你果然还是故意的吧？”

“没错，”魔法使回答，意外地坦荡，“看你的样子，应该是没办法取下来了吧。”

“哈？你哪来那么嚣张的语气，”桐生战兔嗤了一声，“你以为这是谁的错啊？是谁把魔法当做万年胶在用？”

“这个指环也算是我作为魔法使留下的标记，可以凭它感应到你的存在。”操真晴人道，“你听说过吗，好像有人养宠物的时候会在项圈上嵌入GPS——”

“你这家伙越说越过分了吧！”桐生战兔瞪他一眼，作势要伸手捶他脑袋。操真晴人缩了缩脖子闭上眼，做出一副挨打的可怜样子，却没感觉到对方的传来的力道。

他睁开眼，面前只有灰白的天空与同色沙砾远远地连成一片。

“最后的最后，我还有一个小实验要做。”声音在他背后响起，操真晴人松了口气，莫名的失落感一扫而空。

“该实验就命名为——”

“平行世界的人类体温是否和原世界相同。”

物理学者在他还没反应过来之际伸手搭在他肩膀上，凑过去轻轻吻了吻对方的唇角。温热柔软的触感一闪而过，操真晴人睁大眼睛，茫然的瞳仁映出对方恶作剧般的笑容。

“实验结果是体表温度相差不大。”

桐生战兔留下这么一句话，在他下一次眨眼后消失不见。

“是我的错觉吗，似乎晴人先生在那位面前很是被动呢……”大门凛子低声道。

“……似乎，不是错觉吧？”奈良瞬平同样压低声音道，用眼角余光瞟着不远处吹着冷风还一个人不知道在笑什么的操真晴人。


	14. A New World Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我会找到你。”

〔晴兔〕梦中男（14）

“我…有点事想说。”

终于来了。

操真晴人慢慢收起笑意，反倒是觉得安心了不少。

无论是什么，说出来总比不说好。

他微微俯身过去，伸手盖在对方握紧的拳上，用掌心的温度安抚着对方。

“明天过后，”桐生战兔垂眸看向两人交叠的手，神色平淡得像是在放空，“你也许会忘记桐生战兔这个人。”

“绝对不会——”晴人立刻反驳，很快又意识到什么一样顿住了。

“……什么意思，你要做什么？”

“为了拯救世界，我们会创造新世界。”桐生战兔说。

“听起来像什么大反派的发言吧？”他忽然又笑了，在操真晴人愣住的片刻双手捧起他搭在自己手背上的右手，“两个平行世界的合并会消除Evoluto所带来的所有影响。”

“天壁、潘多拉魔盒、假面骑士系统……当然，肯定也包括桐生战兔这个存在。”

“我不知道这会不会对身处另一个平行世界的魔法使产生影响，”他装作专心地摆弄着对方的手指玩，“但是有很大可能性你会忘掉我。”

“……你会消失。”

操真晴人缓缓吐出他一直试图回避的结论，攥紧对方的手指。

“是啊，你可真是假面骑士福尔摩斯。”桐生战兔叹了口气，“提前告诉你，没有别的方式了，我猜你肯定会问这个。”

“…你原本不打算告诉我的，对吧。”操真晴人陈述道。

桐生战兔没答话。

他的确是这样打算的，这件事连他自己世界里的同伴们都不知道——从一开始，他就决定不让自己以外的任何人了解到这个事实，面对操真晴人也是如此。

前一个小时五十分钟桐生战兔都自以为瞒得很好，但最后还是不知道为什么一时冲动提起了这个话题，实际上他刚开口就已经开始后悔了。

他装作不经意地抬眼，目光从对方那双情感过分浓郁的双眸扫过，触电一般飞速移开。

“坚持瞒着你的话，万一你还记得我，肯定会很生我的气。”天才物理学家扯出一个不是很好看的轻松微笑，“但是那个时候你也没办法冲我啰嗦了，随便你怎么生气好了，烦不到我。”

他调节气氛的拙劣玩笑话显然没什么用，操真晴人也并没有配合着露出笑容。

魔法使抬起空着的那只手，覆在两人交握的拳上。

“我不会忘记你。”他说。

他话语简短，却坚定得和当初告诉桐生战兔“我在这里”时一模一样。

“我会找到你。”他接着道，每句话之间几乎没什么停顿，他们的时间所剩无几。

“我可是希望的魔法使。”

“我不会放弃你，更不会轻易忘记属于我的希望。”

“战兔，一定要等着我。”

“…还是那么会耍帅啊。”在最后的几秒中，桐生战兔笑了起来。忽然他又抿抿嘴，摆出一副恶狠狠的表情道，“你给我的这些希望，最好全部应验。”

“因为…如果连你也忘记我的话，怎么想都很不甘心吧？”

最后这一句话他终于还是对着对面的虚空嘟哝了出来。


	15. Miss You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> H-O-P-E。

〔晴兔〕梦中男（15）

一切重归平静。

桐生战兔坐在手提电脑前发呆，单手撑着下巴，视线漫无目的地在文件夹列表里四处乱飘。文件夹里全都是半成品实验报告，他用了两天一夜才堪堪整理好，接下来就可以从这里面找事情做——

仓库铁门与钥匙相击发出清脆声响，他被这一声震醒，反射性地先关掉屏幕上无意间打开的那份未完成报告，期间瞟了眼题目——“魔法在平行世界的存在可能性验证”。

他顿了顿，下意识地快速望一眼被刻意堆在角落的对应实验器材——准确地说，是那枚被拆解到一半的戒指——一抹红色光芒刹那刺痛了他的双眼，转瞬间又消失不见，仿佛只是错觉。

仓库门被拉开，阳光顺着门缝投进略显阴暗的室内。铁门滑动带起的细小灰尘在正午阳光里显露身形，随着肉眼不可见的空气流动而旋转。

石动美空从门外探进来脑袋向他打招呼，手里提着便当盒。

“欸？万丈呢？”石动美空在他面前放下便当盒，“那家伙昨天不是说让我给他带点蛋白粉吗？人呢？”

“去约会了——由衣小姐说要请他吃饭的样子，”桐生战兔歪靠在椅背上，手指夹着卫衣帽带百无聊赖地拨弄着，“当然也邀请了我，但是我决定还是不去的好，总觉得会变成电灯泡一样的存在。”

石动美空好像还要说什么似的抿了抿嘴唇。她正要开口时，桐生战兔突兀扭过了头，双眼紧盯着屏幕上并没有出现什么变化的演算过程，做出副惊喜的样子，干脆一挪转椅又扑到实验台旁。

少女看不懂他的实验进程，却也能敏感地猜出这人其实是不想听自己接下来要说的话。她叹了口气，将便当盒留在桌上向专心实验的物理学者道了别。

铁门合拢，室内重归略显沉闷的寂静。

从便当盒里隐约有咖喱的香气在逸散，想也不用想，那肯定是他一个人吃不完的份量。

阳光透不进来，仓库内只有惨白色的灯光，分不清白天与黑夜的时钟咔嚓咔嚓转动指针，铁质大门和墙壁将桐生战兔层层围绕。

他不知道自己坐了多久，但是咖喱多半已经凉了。冰凉指腹碰触无名指根，又怅然若失地轻轻划过。

物品可以被刻意遗忘在角落，但人终究难改习惯。

拆解到一半的戒指被拿起，抚净灰尘，重新放在实验台上。靛蓝色宝石闪烁出令人平静的光泽，映照出他的双瞳。

他的睡眠质量低下已经持续了好一段时间，疲惫仿佛不会到来，永远只是闭上眼睛再睁开就发现时钟已经又走过了几个小时，只有被枕在脑袋下发麻的双臂能证明时间确实已然流逝。

做梦这种事自然也是不存在的。

主观上他也并不想做梦，他知道自己多半会梦到那个人。

做梦时见到的操真晴人只不过是潜意识创造出来的复制品，并非真实，不够资格与他珍藏的那些记忆混淆在一起。

记忆和记得他的人，这是桐生战兔目前最重要的东西，是他存在至今的证明。

万丈龙我打电话来，说自己今天下午会接着呆在公园，有了由衣在连那种奇怪的发明都卖出去了，语气很是兴奋。桐生战兔佯怒问道什么叫“奇怪的发明”，威胁他如果卖不完今天就别回来。这部联络手机是他的得意发明，就算在仓库里信号也很好，他能听见那位马渕由衣小姐的笑声，那边似乎很热闹的样子。

挂断电话后他看着实验台上并无什么反应的戒指，抬手捏了捏眉心。宝石已经从戒身上分离，底座上并没有什么魔法阵之类的复杂图纹，看上去没什么特别……

戒身内圈似乎有部分区域的光泽度不大一样，桐生战兔捏起指环对着灯光辨认了半天。

H-O-P-E。

这四个字母被刻在内缘很不起眼的地方，不仔细看根本看不见。

真有那个魔法使的风格。

他叹了一声，略微有酸楚泛上胸腔。


	16. Found You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “找到你了。”

〔晴兔〕梦中男（16）  
Summary：  
“找到你了。”

桐生战兔看着红色的魔法阵在眼前形成，先是一个正圆，用手指蘸着明焰画下的规整符号，焰色跳跃着描绘出复杂花纹与象形文字，线条间赤红光芒映照着他毫无波澜的瞳仁。

一只手从法阵中央伸了出来，指上戴着样式浮夸的红色戒指，袖口是黑色，腕骨突出得恰到好处，像是从他记忆里剥离出的一帧静画。

那只手触碰上他的脸颊，温柔得有些灼烫，他略略瑟缩，目光仍然直盯着法阵的中央。那张清晰到过分的面庞出现在他面前，偏浅的碎发搭在额前，甚至连眉下的那颗痣都显得生动，眼瞳中是满溢的深色焦糖，被仓库顶灯点亮一处角落。

这个梦的真实度确实超乎他的想象。

桐生战兔评价道，紧接着被手的主人紧紧按进怀里，力道大的仿佛要将他就这样挤入自己的血肉中去。

鼻尖周围隐约萦绕着陌生的皂粉气味，不是说人类的潜意识只能在梦里重现见过的事物吗？

对方从箍住他的手臂到声音都在颤抖。

“…我说过不要拆那枚戒指的吧。”那人把脸埋在他颈侧，手指收紧，指尖扣在衣料间，“差一点…差一点就找不到你了。”

桐生战兔迟缓地眨了两次眼，抬起手似乎想要回抱，又僵在半空。

“你压到我的实验器材了。”他状似冷静地回答，双眼直视前方，只用眼角余光确认颈侧对方毛茸茸的发尾。

操真晴人被他这么一句话打乱了情绪，又气结又觉得好笑，感受到怀里对方全身僵直绷紧的样子忍不住鼻尖发酸。

他保持着半坐在实验台上的姿势略微直起身，拇指指腹轻轻按揉对方眉间，抚过眉毛又顺着鼻梁下滑，刮蹭颧骨凸起。

干燥的唇瓣贴了贴物理学者闭合的眼睑，隔着薄薄一层眼皮传递出轻柔的温暖。

“等等用魔法修好给你看，”他笑起来，又把对方扯进怀抱里，“现在先不要说话，就这样待一会儿。”

他像是安抚小孩子一样抚摸恋人的后背，揉捏对方后颈的脊骨凸起，黑色软发蹭在他肩颈处。

物理学者伸开手臂环在他腰间，双手在人背后相扣，沉默着倾听来自对方的心跳声。他考虑着要不要说一句什么，但最终缓缓闭上双眼。

  
时针指向的式子代表数字五，既然万丈还没回来，那么现在还是当日傍晚之前。

桐生战兔就着被搂住的姿势努力瞟了眼挂钟，魔法使似乎在不吵醒他的前提下想办法将两人转移到了折叠床上，目前本人也在浅眠中。

睡着的操真晴人看上去比平时年龄还小，物理学者伸出手指，轻轻捏住了他的鼻子。

“…………………”

“…呜啊！”魔法使猛地睁开眼，下意识抬手扒拉掉对方的手臂。

桐生战兔哼笑一声收回手，慢吞吞地又在被子里蹭了蹭，头发乱的不行。

“啊…不小心睡着了啊，”操真晴人颇为懊恼地嘟哝一句，“…本来还准备了很帅的台词的。”

“哈？”

“你问一句‘你一直没睡吗’试试。”

“为什么啊，你不是睡的很香吗。”

“…别管了问问看嘛！”

“好吧…”桐生战兔叹了口气，语气平板地问道，“你-一-直-没-睡-吗-问-号-”

“是啊，”操真晴人试图忽略他棒读的语调，露出笑容，“因为你的睡颜从来没见过，想多看看。”

“——就是这样的台词。”

“啊那幸好你睡着了。”桐生战兔道。

“可恶，你什么意思啊！”魔法使佯怒，伸手去捏对方脸颊。

“以后看的机会有的是——的意思。”


End file.
